lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Liczby
Powrót do działu Powracające Zagadnienia W retrospekcjach Hurleya, widzimy jak wygrywa Liczbami w Mega Jackpot Lottery. Hugo usłyszał je od byłego oficera marynarki - Leonarda - w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Kilka dni po wygraniu pieniędzy Hurley zaczyna myśleć, że Liczby są przeklęte. Od czasu, gdy wygrał, wszystkich wokół niego spotyka pech. Jego matka skręciła kostkę i spalił jej się dom, jego dziadek umarł na zawał serca a w barze w którym pracował uderzył meteoryt. right|thumb|Liczby widoczne na [[Właz|włazie]] 4 8 15 16 23 42 Podczas sezonu drugiego okazuje się, że liczby są kodem, który trzeba wprowadzać do komputera umieszczonego w stacji Łabędź co 108 minut (zaznaczmy, że: 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 ). W Lost Experience powiedziano, że liczby są nawiązaniem do równania Valenzettiego, dzięki któremu można wyliczyć dokładny moment zagłady ludzkości. Zadaniem Dharmy jest zmienić przynajmniej jedną z liczb, a co za tym idzie - przedłużyć los naszej cywilizacji. Samo słowo 'DHARMA' oznacza 'moralną powinność', a liczba 108 jest bardzo ważna w mitologii buddyjskiej i Hindu. Dla wielu Buddystów jest 108 grzechów ludzkości. Fakty *Suma liczb to 108 *Iloczyn liczb to 7418880. *Liczby używane są do resetowania Zegara w Łabędziu. *Załoga bunkra miała być zmieniana co 540 dni (108 x 5), co oznacza, że każda ekipa musiała wprowadzić kod co najmniej 7200 razy. Wszystkie liczby występują... *Na włazie od Łabędzia. *Na buteleczkach od leków które wstrzykiwał sobie Desmond. *Na lekach które wstrzykiwano Claire w bunkrze medycznym. *Gdy Hurley biegł przez lotnisko, widoczne w pewnym momencie dziewczyny z drużyny futbolowej miały je na koszulkach. *W transmisji nadanej przez Danielle Rousseau. *W notatkach Rousseau. *Na mapie w Łabędziu. *W odcinku Two for the Road na radiowozach przed komisariatem w którym pracowała Ana-Lucia. *Liczby pojawiają się również w odcinku Exodus: Part 2 w którym Hurley widzi je na desce rozdzielczej wypożyczonego samochodu (zaraz po awarii silnika) Obliczenia *Suma: 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 ( 1+0+8=9 ) *Iloczyn: 4 * 8 * 15 * 16 * 23 * 42 = 7418880 ( 7+4+1+8+8+8+0=36 | 3+6=9 ) *Średnia arytmetyczna: ( 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42)/6=18 (1+8=9) Nawiązania do liczb Miejsca w samolocie *9F - Shannon 9+F(szósta litera alfabetu) = 15 *'15'D - Sawyer *'16'A - Sayid *'23'A - Jack *'23'D - Rose *'23'E - Bernard *29C - Charlie 2+9+C(szestnastkowa liczba dla 12) = 23 ' *'42'''F - Ana-Lucia *55F - Claire 5+5+F(szósta litera alfabetu) = '''16 W Epizodach Poniżej pominięto wystąpienia liczb gdy dotyczyły wpisywania ich do komputera w stacji Swan, gdy ukazywały się na zegarze w tej stacji lub gdy było mowa o samym locie Oceanic 815, zakładając, ze wystąpienie ich w tych sytuacjach było naturalne. Sezon 1 * **'8' - Claire jest w ósmym miesiącu ciąży **'16' - Jack opowiada historię jak operował szesnatoletnią dziewczynę **'16' - Pilot odzyskuje przytomność w 16 godzin po katastrofie * **'4' - Charlie w samolocie na wystukuje na przemian 4 i 5 uderzeń w ramię fotela **'4' - Sayid stwierdza, ze transmisja może byc typu SAT 4 **'4' - numer zostaje wyruzcony na obu kostkach w czasie gry w backgammon **'16' - Sayid oblicza, że francuska transmisja nadawana jes od 16 lat * **'4' - Jack ocenia, że Edward Mars przeżyje co najwyżej 4 dni **'8' - żona raya Mullena zmarła 8 miesięcy przed przybyciem Kate na farmę **'15' - Ray Mullen ocenia, że do nabliższego miasta jest 15 kilometrów **'23' - 23 tysiace dolarów wynosiła nagroda za zchwytanie Kate * **'4' - Locke sparaliżowany był cztery lata **'4' - Shannon pyta boone o czteroliterowy odpowiednik zwrotu "Nic mnie to nie obchodzi" **'4' - Jack w swym przemówieniu wspomina, że mineły cztery dni od katastrofy **'8' - Charlie pisze na palcach ATE, fonetyczny odpowiednik eight - 8 **'8' - Locke rozmawia telefonicznie z Helen od ośmiu miesięcy **'23' - Jack przypomina Rose, że w samolocie zajmował miejsce 23A **'23' - Claire w czasie momoriału na cześć ofiar wymienia Howarda zajmującego miejsce 23C * **'4' - Sawyer miał swe urodzinowe pragnienei pzred czterema laty **'16' - Jack sparalmówi bileterce, że za 16 godzin musi być w Los Angeles * **'8' - Charlie mówi, że nie grał na gitarze od osmiu dni i 11 godzin **'23' - Jack pisocenia, że dla napojebia 46 osób potrzeba 23 galony wody dziennie * **'4' - według planu ratunkowego Michaela jednoczesnie cztery osoby mają zajmowac się kopaniem **'8' - Kate przypomina, że katastrofa nastąpiła przed osmioma dniami **'8' - Michael pracował przez osiem lat jako robotnik budowlany **'8' - Drive Shaft przez osiem tygodni otwierał koncerty inne grupy * **'4' - Boone wspomina, że w jego bagażu znajdowału się cztery inhalery Shannon * **'23' - Danielle Rousseau wspomina, załoga jej przterwała 2 miesiace na wyspie, a instrumenty na jej statku przestały funkcjonowac na 3 godziny przed katastrofą * **'4' - Richard Malkin przez 4 miesiące Claire namawiając ją by zatrzymała dziecko * **'4' - W czasie poszukiwań Claire i Charliego Jack ocenia, że jest czwarta godzina **'8' - Kate z ojcem tropiła zwierzynę przez osiem godzin **'15' - Od pietnastu minut nie widziano Claire i Charliego * **'4' - Shannon pyta Boonea co się dzieje z nim i Lockiem od czterech dni **'4' - w walizeczce Edwarda Marsa znajdowyały się cztery pistolety **'16' - W Shannon nawiązuje do 16 lat spędzonych an Wyspie przez Danielle Rousseau w kontekście jest zdrowia psychicznego * **'4' - Locke mówi Booneowi, że Michał Anioł przez cztery miesiące wpatrywał się w block marmury z którego wyrzeźbił Dawida **'4' - Boone wyraza nadzieje, że Locke nie bedzie się wpatrywał we właz przez cztery miesiące **'4' - Shannon miała osiem lat gdy ojciec powtórnie się ożenił **'15' - Boone mówi, że spędził 15 godzin w samolocie z LA. Sezon 2 Sezon 3 * **'4' - Kanapka podana Jackowi przez Juliet podzielona była na cztery części z wbitymi czterema wykałaczkami **'1523' - pojawia się na Jacka pagerze * **'8' - Ben informuje Jacka, że zespół Red Sox wygrała osie pucharowych meczów z rzędu. **'1516' - numer pokoju w którym Sun spotykała się z Jae Lee * **'4' - Hurley w wizji Locke wpisuje do komputera na terminalu lotniskowym **'84'0'23' - Widoczne są na dokumencie oficera Edwarda Colburna * **'4' - Jack w diagnozie Bena stwierdza, że nowotwór znajduje się na czwartym kręgu **'8' - liczba osiem oznaczony jest królik doświadczalny **'15' - więźniowie w retrospekcji Sawyera walczą przed celą numer 15 **'15' - według Bena 15 puls 15 uderzeń serca dzieli Sawyera od strefy niebezpiecznej **'16' - liczbę 16 widać na monitorze gdy umiera Colleen **'23' - w retrospekcji Sawyera dowiadujemy się, że pieniądze ukryte są w magazynie 23C * * **'4' - Suzanne w retrospekcji Kate miała czterech synów * **'23' - numer pokoju w którym Karl był poddawany zabiegom psychodelicznym **'108' - numer widoczny jest ma urządzeniu monitorującym pracę serca Bena * *'4-8-15' - doręczyciel informuje recepcjonistkę, że dostarcza paczkę o tym numerze *'108' - zegar Desmonda pokazuje godzinę 1:08 * * **'4' - liczba widoczna na radiu Hurleya w retrospekcjach **'8' - liczba występuje w nazwie stacji Tricii Tanaka **'16' - Kate wspomina, że pomogła jej szesnastoletnia dziewczyna **'108' - liczba widoczna na radiu Hurleya w retrospekcjach * **'4' - Bunkier Flame podminowany jest materiałem wybuchowym C4 **'4' - wystepuje w kodzie rządania zrzutu 2-4 **'8' - wystepuje w kodzie rozpoczęcia komunikacji ze światem zewnętrznym 2-8 * **'4' - Ben mówi do Locka, że był sparaliżowany 4 lata **'8' - Ojciec Locka wyżuca go przez okno z 8 piętra * **'4' - Hurley wspomina o 4-tym sezonie serialu Expose **'4' - Numerem 4 oznaczony jest monitor w stacji Perle **'8' - osiem godzin trwa paraliż po ukąszeniu pająka **'8' - 8 milionów dolarów warte były diamenty skradzione przez Nikki i Paulo **'15' - liczba 15 pokazana była na klapie przy kręceniu finały serialu Expose **'16' - liczba 16 pokazana była na klapie przy kręceniu finały serialu Expose * **'4' - Juliet skręca sobie ramię po raz czwarty. **'4' - Dymek błyska cztery razy skanując Juliet. **'4' - liczba widoczna na klawiaturze urządzenia uaktywniającego barierę ultradźwiękową. **'4' - jedyna liczna na tablicy rejestracyjnej samochodu Kate w retrospekcji 4ON DVP. **'8' - liczba widoczna na klawiaturze urządzenia uaktywniającego barierę ultradźwiękową. **'15' - Sawyerowi pozostało jeszcze 3 dni, 10 godzi i 15 minut zakazu używania przezwisk. **'16-23' - Kod uaktywniający barierę ultradźwiękową. * **'4' - Juliet informuje Bena, że ma guza na czwartym kręgu. **'8' - Juliet zawiązuje węzeł "ósemkę" **'48' - Według planu Bena, Claire miała poczuć pierwsze symptomy choroby po 48 godzinach od uaktywnienia implantu * **'4' - Desmond po raz czwarty ratuje życie Charliemu. **'108' - Winiarnia klasztoru w którym przebywał Desmond wyprodukowała 108 skrzynek wina, gdy on był w nim mnichem (1995 rok). **'108' - Sawyer mówi Jackowi, że co 108 minut musi zagrać w ping-ponga, w przeciwnym razie Wyspa eksploduje. * **'4' - Wrak somolotu Oceanic 815 znajduje się na dnie rowu oceanicznego na głębokości 4 mil. Powiązania *48 ludzi przeżyło w środkowej części samolotu (4''' i '''8) **Jeśli Jack liczył również Ethana i pilota, to w rzeczywistości rozbitków było 46 (42 + 4'). *'4 rozbitków zginęło podczas Sezonu 1 (Marshall, Joanna, Scott oraz Boone). **Po śmierci tych osób w grupie zostało tylko 42 rozbitków. *Koszulka należąca do Boone'a zawiera chiński symbol oznaczający liczbę 84 (8''' i '''4) (42 + 42). *DriveShaft w szafie grającej miał numer 234 (23 i 4') *W filmie dla Łabędzia została wspomniana liczba 540 ('108*5) *Skrzynka depozytowa w której leżał samolocik Kate miała numer #815. *Locke miał firmę o nazwie Welcome Home. W to 23 litera alfabetu, a H to 8'''. *W opowiadaniu Mikhail'a skierowanym do Sayida przyszło po niego '''4 mężczyzn, aby zaoferować rozejm. *Samochód Hurley'a nosił tablicę rejestracyjną 429 PCE. 4+2+9='15' *Tata Shannon zmarł o godzinie 8':'15. *Lot 815 (8''' i '''15) był 4''' lotem Linii Oceanic w dniu katastrofy. Wystartował o godzinie 14:55 (1 + 4 + 5 + 5 = '''15) z bramki nr 23. *W odcinku Deus Ex Machina Locke skierował swoją matkę w alejki 8''' i '''15 *W tylnej części samolotu przeżyły 23 osoby. 15 zostało porwanych, co znaczy, że 8''' pozostało. *Dzień, w którym zginęła Shannon i w którym rozbitkowie z tylnej części samolotu doszli do obozu reszty rozbitków był 48 dniem pobytu na Wyspie ('''4 i 8') *Michael, Jin i Sawyer wypłynęli tratwą 44 dnia (4 & 4+4='8 4*4='16') *Ana-Lucia zabiła człowieka 4''' strzałami z pistoletu. Wydarzyło się to po '''4 miesiącach od jej zawieszenia policjantki. *W jednym z odcinków Charlie próbuje sprzedać kopiarkę nazwaną Heatherton C815. *Podczas rozmowy z księgowym, Hurley dowiaduje się, że spaliła się jego fabryka w Kanadzie. Podczas pożaru zginęło 8''' osób. *Jack, Locke i Sawyer spotkali Innych 50 dnia od katastrofy ('''42 + 8''') *Wyładowanie które rozbiło samolot wystąpiło o godzinie '''4:16. *W odcinku Live Together, Die Alone Libby daje Desmondowi 4''' dolary do zapłacenia za kawę, on zaś proponuje '''42.000$ (prawdopodobnie chodziło mu o łódź którą chciał kupić od dziewczyny). *W tym samym odcinku, w stacji nasłuchowej na ekranie widnieje liczba 7418880 (iloczyn Liczb) *Nagroda wyznaczona za schwytanie Kate wynosiła 23 tys. $. *Locke miał odebrać pieniądze dla swojego ojca z bankowego sejfu o numerze 1516 (15 i 16) *Psychodeliczny Film był wyświetlany w pokoju numer 23 *Hurley i Charlie mieszkali w tym samym hotelu i pokoju, który miał numer 2342 (23 i 42). *Każdy odcinek "Zagubionych" trwa 42 minuty. *Juliet chcąc włączyć ogrodzenie ultradźwiękowe, musiała wpisać kod 4''', '''15, 23. *Bracia w zakonie którym przebywał Desmond produkowali 108 skrzynek wina. Teoria 'na nie' Podczas dodawania, odejmowania (itd.) liczb może wyjść praktycznie wszystko na co ludzie wpadną, wszystkie 'nawiązania' do liczb to zwykłe przypadki. Teorie *Liczby mogą być współrzędnymi Wyspy. *Przytrzymaj klawisz ALT w edytorze tekstowym (czcionką musi być 'System') i wpisz Liczby. Puść ALT, a pojawi się grecki symbol µ (Mu). Mu jest zaginionym kontynentem podobnym do Atlantydy. *Każda z liczb oznacza jeden z 6 bunkrów. Liczba 4 to Łabędź (alarm rozbrzmiewa w tym bunkrze gdy zegar dojdzie do 4 minut). Linki Pełen spis nawiązań do liczb Kategoria:Kody Kategoria:Nierozwiązane